What Is This Feeling?
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: Tenaya relearns an important human feeling.


**WHAT IS THIS FEELING? **

Tenaya screamed as she twisted in Summer's arms. "Let me go!" She couldn't jerk away from the equally strong yellow Ranger. "You have no right to do this too me."

Summer just held on tighter to the twisting wild brunette in her arms. "Why do you have too be so stubborn?" She breathed as she just barely stopped biting her tongue as Tenaya's shoulder crashed into her chin.

"I'm stubborn? Whom is holding whom here?" Tenaya snorted.

"I'm only holding you until you calm down." Summer calmly replied.

"I hate you." Tenaya screamed. Her hands finally found a part of Summer's shirt, and she tightened her hold. She suddenly jerked herself forward and felt Summer's weight on her back. Grinning she quickly twisted to the right causing the blond to flip over her shoulder – she wasn't counting on Summer _not_ letting go. She ended up flying herself; but not regaining her footing due to the shock; she landed hard against the cement of the asphalt. Crashing her shoulder against the asphalt, she couldn't keep the tears from falling due to the pain.

Dillon came crashing into the garage at an fast pace. "Leave my sister alone!" He screamed rushing over to the two fallen women. He put his hands on Summer's to remove them – but he found that she still used her entire strength to hold his sister.

"Leave Dillon." Summer looked into his stormy eyes. "I have this."

"You are hurting her." Dillon angry said. "Let her go."

"No." Summer calmly replied. "Leave us."

"Tenaya." Dillon moaned as he gently brushed away the falling tears.

Her eyes opened and she stared into her brother's eyes. "I hate you." She spat out.

"I love you." Dillon whispered. He raised his hand and put it against his heart. "I love you." He knew that he had to get up, and leave. He had to trust Summer to take care of his sister. But it was too damn hard to leave his sister while she was in pain. He couldn't do it again. Not willing. But; he had too.

Tenaya looked pleading up into her older brother's eyes begging him to protect her from this.

Dillon slowly stood to his feet, and turned his back on his sister.

Tenaya watched in hopelessness as her brother walked away from her. She wanted to reach out to stop him; but Summer still had her arms tightly bounded at her sides. Sides her shoulder was killing her from when she landed on the asphalt.

Summer's breath was like a hot furnace against her neck. After she couldn't bare to look at the empty space where her brother had just disappeared from sight any longer; she closed her eyes. "He just walked away from me." She said in a harsh voice.

Summer could tell the slightly younger girl was trying not too break down. "He can't help you right now." She rested her head on the tight shoulder of the brunette whom had finally lost the fight in her.

"You think you can help me!" Tenaya replied with steeling her voice.

"If you'll allow me too." Summer replied.

"I'll never allow you too." Tenaya answered right back.

"Why are you afraid to allow me in?" Summer whispered.

"Why should I? Why should I allow anyone in? They just want to hurt me." Tenaya answered as her eyes flew open. "It's better if I just return too the machine that I was made into."

"You aren't a machine, Tenaya. You never were. You are human." Summer's breath hit her ear once more. "You need to allow others in. You need to rely on others to help you through the troubled times."

"Who says I have troubled times?" Tenaya demanded as she tried to weakly struggle once more.

Summer did what she should have done in the first place. She placed her lips to the smooth neck of her formal enemy. She felt Tenaya stiffen; than melt in her arms. "A machine would never have reacted to a kiss like that." She whispered. She gently licked the spot where her kiss had been. She felt the brunette arms raise, and felt delicate fingers run on her arms.

Tenaya pushed herself backwards so she was even closer to the blond than ever before. "What is this feeling?" She whispered.

"Friendship." Summer whispered back.

"What else?" Tenaya's eyes looked crossways into the open hazel eyes looking back at her.

Summer blushed.

Tenaya hummed.

Leaning forward she gently placed her lips against Tenaya's. She privately rejoiced when the girl slowly returned her kiss. She decided to try to press her luck she gently licked Tenaya's lips. She waited with bated breath for the other girl to respond.

Tenaya opened her mouth slightly and felt the blond girl's tongue gently rest between her lips. She liked the feeling very much – she wanted more. With a sigh she opened her mouth wider – she moaned in pleasure as Summer's tongue entered her mouth. She felt the blond's hot breath mingle with her own. Her tongue lifted so it could gently massage the blond's.

Summer moaned her own pleasure. She felt her tongue hit the back of Tenaya's throat. Very carefully she guided Tenaya's tongue into her own mouth.

The two women explored one another mouths at a very leisurely pace. Until oxygen became an issue. Once they broke apart Tenaya rested her forehead against Summers. "What is this feeling?"

"I have to allow you to discover the truth for yourself." Summer whispered. She smiled as she finally lifted her right hand up to the heated cheek of the brunette. "Just for right now; all you need too know of this feeling is my undying friendship to you."

Tenaya eyes had softened due to the kiss. "Once my eyes go; I'll picture this moment in my mind. It'll help light my darkness." Sighing, "You and my brother will be my light."

"Perhaps K can come up with a cure to your blindness." Summer sighed. "She's a genius after all."

Tenaya smiled. "I don't mind losing my sight. I remember that I always felt safe when Dillon was by my side. Even when we were strapped on those cold sterile beds – he always kept me safe. When he managed to take my hand." She shivered, "But then the robots always tore his hand from me. Then suddenly I was stolen from him." She swallowed; "Ever since Dillon told me that he was my brother – I felt safe once more. Until I was reprogrammed. But; I knew I was missing something very important – when I saw Dillon once more I just knew whom I was missing." She smiled, "That's why I never truly tried to hurt him – or you Rangers after my reprogramming. I knew that he held the missing part to make me whole once more."

Tenaya raised her hand. "Sleep with me tonight?" She traced the smile that lit up Summer's lips. "I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone. Not ever again." Summer promised as she leaned forward the two inches to put a kiss on the brunette's lips.

Tenaya closed her eyes as she opened her mouth so she could feel Summer's tongue enter it once more. She just allowed Summer to seal her promise deep in the craven that was her mouth.

**THE END**


End file.
